New girl, Bumpers and Cannibals
by PatheticPiixe
Summary: 10 things i hate about you Pilot. In Patricks POV Rated T to be safe, A/N Story will be deleted on 10/may/13


**New girl, Bumpers and Cannibals **

This morning was like any other morning. That was until some PMSing lunatic tried to take me out with her car door. I gave her my smouldering "you seriously pissed me off, RUN" look. Then she tried saying it was my fault, and they say I'm psychotic. As I drove into the schools parking lot, I passed the blonde from last night what was her name Ann? Nahh, possibly Anna; who cares. Whoa, okay the brunette has some what redeemed herself from earlier. At least she didn't take my bumper off. Dunno why queen bitch is so upset it's a disgusting car anyway. I parked and entered the domain of annoying preppy teens, so called high school. Walking to the principles office, I was followed by the usual whispers. According to them I'm a cannibal, hmm, I should try some human flesh just to see, why. I was stood in the door way of the office and the brunette from before was there. She tried to get past but I was in the way, she said something about personal space before she barged past. She's, intriguing.

After the normal boring talk, don't do this and try to act like a human. I swear the faculty aren't meant to listen to the gossip, but they do. I was sat in a semi secluded area for lunch chipping a pencil away. Listening to the sounds of mummers from the rest of the schools population, and the butch Goths spray can. The spray can stops I look up to see the brunette talking to the spray painting Goth. For some odd reason I can't seem to stop looking at her. "Who's captain intensity over there?" the brunette asked. I heard the Goth with the spray can tell her all the details of my supposedly criminal activities, then the mad brunette stands up walks forward and starts glaring at me. I got bored of the immature staring contest she started and walked off, slight problem PMSing brunette seems to think she scared me. Please a kitten scares me more than her. "Hey, Verona" I turned around to see the blonde running towards me, what the hell does she want. "Hey" she seemed to take my silence as a queue to continue. "Hannah, from last night" ohh so that's her name, meh. I walked off to my next lesson. Some purple haired girl's flirting with me, now this is why I have the cannibal reputation; you wouldn't think it helped me get laid. Some retard in a darth Vader mask comes onto the schools announcement screen, says something about a party. Hmmm might seem interesting, doubt it but worth a look anyway.

I saw the new girl hit Chastity's car again, now that girl has bigger balls then most the guys who go here.(A/N they haven't written anything about Pats family so this is made up don't sue me XD) I walked into my semi detached house, TBH it looks bad but a like of paint. Screw it, the place needs to be bull dosed down and rebuilt its far to pink and prime. Aunt Masie was humming around the house cleaning up after the tornado I call my little sister. "Tricky Tricks Trick" oomph. Christ she's heavy

"Ru Ru, Barney magoo, Custard, Dribble. Blah" I threw Pru over my shoulders and ran around the house making aero-plane noises. "To the kitchen Captain Pat" Pru ran over screaming "ha-ha Postman Pat, Postman Pat and his black and white HAT!!!!!!"

Masie was at the stove cooking something hideous. "Umm, what's that supposed to be" She waves her arms about making stupid noises.

"This" she waves her arm over the pot of snooty brown goo "is a happy remedial remedy".

"Its looks like poo poo" Ahh sometimes Pru says the nicest things

"Look, i'm going out don't know when I'll be back." I walk out.

"Don't come back in a body bag" screamed Pru, My darrrling sister you can just feel the love radiating of her.

Got to where the party was, looked at the place. Dammn sometimes I think I go to school with a bunch of Neanderthals. I saw the new girl sat in her car, reading a book? At a party, why didn't she just stay at home? I parked behind her and watched her get out of the car. As she walks over I notice she's in her PJs, and her hips sway to an un-known rhythm that intoxicates me. Huh I think she said something, she has her fist out, threatening me? I try to not laugh but fail miserably. She brings something out from behind her back. Oh shizz, a fucking teaser, really?

"What do you want?" she asks

"What do you mean?" I raise my eye brow, the chick walks over threatens me then asks what I want.

Did she just ask if I wanted to harvest her organs?

"….. Why are people scared of you?"

I counter her question "Why are people scared of you?" she looks so cute when confused, what? I didn't just think that did I?

"People aren't scared of me" she seems so sure of herself.

"Sure they are," I lean forward "It's why I find you so, interesting" I leaned back and put my helmet back on. She just stared at me, as if she's looking right into my soul. As I rode off thinking to myself. Dammn what is it about this chick that's got me crushing like a 5th grader (A/N I'm English so the American school system confuses me.)

**This is my first fic so be kind**

**and please review i want to know what everyone thinks**


End file.
